High Heavens
by Morguemacabre
Summary: Raven is lost, half in her own madness and half by the confused feelings she has for Tyrael.
1. Two Birds

The summer meadow was beautiful today, the golden wild wheat glittered like a dragon's hoard, speckled with ruby poppies and sapphire corn flowers. Raven let her eyes flutter shut and inhaled, her short silky black hair ruffled gently by the breeze. It had been so long since she'd walked this meadow, or was it? She tried to remember why she'd been gone for so long, she was sure it was important. She was looking for something, or...? She shook her head, couldn't have been important, and yet why did it bother her she'd forgotten.

''Raven?'' A Soft woman's voice spoke and Raven's glassy blue eyes shot up to the figure in front of her. Confusion over took her.

The woman stood in front of her was, well HER. Only not, rather than the short messy cut that Raven now sported the other Raven wore a long dead straight cut. Their alabaster skin was the same, but again the eyes were different. The other her had ink black eyes.

''Come take me hand, it's time.'' She held up her hand and Raven looked at it, it looked like her own for a split second, she blinked and it was twisted and scaled in crimson the finger tips twisted into black claws. ''You can't save them little sister. Give into us.''

Raven found herself looking up and staring at the now twisted form of herself, bone twisted into spines and horns protruded from the woman's skull and shoulders. Raven gripped her head. ''No! You are not me!''

She felt the woman's hands on her hips and she leant in and whispered into her ear. ''Oh but I am, I am the true you, the one that relishes their blood against my skin.'' Raven struggled and tried to pull again, but the demonic version of her dug her talons into her hip with one hand and gripped her wrist with the other. Come dance with me little bird.

Unable to pull away Raven felt the world spin around her, her bare feet became wet and started sinking into something soft, something that squished up between her toes, She glanced down and a scream stuck in her throat. Faces, oh the faces she knew so well, blood and bone under her feet. Each one of them had been burned into her memory. She'd buried every single one of them, her brothers, her sister, her parents. The baker and his family. Each one started to move with sudden broken movements, she felt something grab her arm and tear her painfully away from the demon.

''Raven''? She clasped her eyes shut, unable to look into the eyes of her sister. ''Raven?''

Raven shot up in a sudden jolt only to be blinded by pain in her head, she heard a grunt that said the hard object she'd collided with was someone else. Her hand went to her forehead and she hissed, half from frustration half from pain. The closer they got to destroying the Black Soul stone, the more intense the dreams. ''What the hell do you want?'' She spat with such venomous tone before looking at who she was speaking to. Her eyes met with the hazel eyes of the dark skinned fallen angel.

Surprisingly he didn't look hurt by her words, in fact he completely ignore them. ''I heard you scream, I assumed you might be in trouble.'' He reached out a hand and gently took hers, she remarked at how pale she was, it always amazed her to see her moonlit alabaster skin against his tawny sun soaked flesh. ''You're bleeding.''

She blinked at the claw marks that ran down her wrists and snatched her arm back. ''I must have caught myself while I dreamt''

Tyrael frowned, ''Why don't you let people in?'' He asked. He'd tried to inquire about her nightmares before. Raven pushed herself up from the flour sacks she'd shaped into a make shift mattress.

Without glancing his way. ''Because everything I touch wilts away and dies.; She smirked. ;Besides, you don't want to peak into the mind of this twisted creature, I make the prime evils and hell look like a walk in a sunny meadow.'' She began walking away, only to have Tyrael grab her arm and force her to stare at him.

''One day it will consume you, devour your very soul and you will become no better than the demons you slay.'' Raven laughed and tore herself from his grasp.

''Too late for wise words. I'm already there.'' She lowered her eyes and sighed carefully taking his hand. ''I understand you mean well, I understand you can sense the injustice I've gone through, that's what you do. But you can't fix this, I don't want to be fixed.'' She looked up at him, her eyes hard as diamonds, stubborn and determined.'' I will continue fighting demons and their masters until I find the one that will drag me to hell.'' She turned around and waved a hand. ''We'd better get the others ready. Tomorrow we'll fight Azmodan and end this stupid reign of evil and everyone can get back to their oh so wonderful lives.''

She left Tyrael frowning. He rubbed his hand over his head and he sighed heavily. Being human was far more complicated than he'd anticipated. Part of him was infuriated by he raven haired woman. She would let no one behind those walls, oh those walls made the walls of the high heavens look like fragile glass. She was right about one thing, he wanted to find out what terrible guilt she carried with her, what horror had she'd seen to draw such blood curdling screams from her lips while she slept, that tore at her flesh. He sighed and made his way to the main hall, glancing briefly as the Enchantress carefully bandaged Raven's wounds.

He flopped down next to his sword and began to clean it, she was a hard woman but he'd seen her softer side before. Every now and then it showed through, he looked down at his left hand, the burns had almost healed and left only scars.

_Raven frowned. ''You seem to forget your not some all mighty angel any more.'' She was scolding him, he was clumsily, and angrily trying to bandage up his left hand. This mortal body was soft and easily hurt and he felt foolish and stupid for letting a lesser demon land a blow on him. Raven chuckled and pushed his right hand out of the way. ''You need to be more careful.'' She gently took a small vial of healing salve and gently rubbed it over the burnt flesh, he gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply. He glanced at her and noticed how soft her face looked in the glow of the fire. Soon they'd be in Caldeum seeking a way to stop this war once and for all. Right now how ever he watched as Raven tended his wounds, she blew air upwards in an attempt to push some hair out of her face._

_Tyrael reached up with his right hand and pushed the hair out of her face, she stiffened under his touch and glanced back at him before quickly finishing wrapping his hand. In a split second her mood had changed and the softness in her eyes had disappeared and they returned to their usual diamond hardness. He lowered his hand as she silently got to her feet and silently moved to a dark patch far away from the fire to watch for attackers._

Raven flexed her hand, the cuts stung but didn't seem too deep. ''Thank you, Eirena.'' Raven bowed her head to the enchantress in thanks.

''You should not be so hard on him.'' Eirena smiled at the demon hunter, before gesturing her head to the thoughtful Tyrael sharpening his weapon, she chuckled. ''He's sulking. I assume you've said something to him, he only sulks like that after you snap at him.''

Raven raised an eye brow. ''Angel's don't sulk, looks to me like he's making sure he's ready tomorrow.'' She glanced back at Tyrael then to the enchantress who just smiled softly. ''Don't give me that look, just cos you were born over a millennia ago does not mean you are wiser than the rest of us''. Raven said sternly.

The enchantress shrugged her shoulders and began packing up some of her supplies as she spoke. ''One does not have to be ancient to see it.'' She tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed. ''You are harder on him than the rest of us. We've all learnt to give you your space, but apparently age does not make you wiser. He is either stubborn or mad.'' She stood up. ''Come to think of it, he's probably a little of both.'' She smiled and handed Raven a selection of elixirs. ''You know, despite what you might think, you need someone to talk to about what ails your mind.''

Raven put her hands on her hips. ''I talk to you.''

''Telling me you have nightmares is not sharing.'' Eirena took Raven's spare hand. ''What will you do after the souls tone is shattered, after there are no demons to hunt any more? All you will have are your thoughts and memories.'' She dropped her hand always.'' I would hate to see you become twisted like the very things you hunt.''

Raven laughed and slung the bag of elixirs and potions of her shoulder.'' I doubt I'll live that long. If I do I truly am cursed.'' Raven smiled weakly. ''You are a good friend, the closest I've had to one in a long time. But there is no happily ever after, not for me.'' She laughed, it was a dry and tragic laugh, as if she'd just got the punch line to her own life.''I under stand your only trying to help, but it'd be better if everyone kept their mind on the important matter of the soul stone.''

Raven sighed and hauled the bag across the hall to where Kormac was talking to Tyrael. ''Kormac I need you to carry the majority of these tomorrow. I need to carry as little as possible so I can be light and fast on my feet.'' Kormac nodded and took the heavy bag, although he seemed to carry it light it was nothing. Raven put her hands on her hips and watched him walk off. How does he do it? Carrying all that armour around and still be able to take the blows. She glanced and Tyrael. ''I hope your ready for this.''

Tyrael placed his sword upright against the wall. ''I've dreamt of this day for a long time. I think I'm ready.''

Raven glanced at his left hand, even as a human he seemed to heal faster than most. ''How is the hand?'' She asked, being sure to sound like she wasn't really interested but making conversation. Perhaps she was. She watched Tyrael flex his hand.

''Better than if I'd done anything with it.'' He chuckled.'' I don't know how you humans survived. Your bodies are fragile.'' He smiled, as if he found irony in it all.

Raven waved her hand dismissively. ''Well just make sure you are in working order for tomorrow. Everyone needs to be in top form if we are going to beat this thing.'' She looked around nervously for a second. ''And, sorry for snapping at you earlier. Just don't make a habit of waking me up, I'm a real bitch when I don't get enough sleep.'' With that she quickly straightened up and made sure no one else had heard her before walking off.

* * *

Raven sat on her sack bed and rubbed her wrist. She immediately felt a presence behind her, pale arms draped themselves over her shoulders. ''Go away!'' She snapped.

''Aww is that how you speak to me little sister?'' The woman leant over to peer at Raven, long black hair falling like a dark nightmarish waterfall around her. ''You're moodier than usual.''

''If you stopped tormenting me and actually died then maybe I'd be a little happier''. Raven glared at the matching face. Those inky black eyes acted like disturbing mirrors that distorted Raven's reflection. She raised a hand to push her away but she'd already moved, like wisps of smoke to sit on the floor in front of her.

''You're the one keeping me here. Or maybe I've already moved on maybe this Is all in your head and your actually insane.'' The woman placed a finger to her lips. ''Maybe you aren't fighting demons maybe you are a demon killing innocence.'' She cooed.

''Shut up Leila!'' Raven snapped harshly.

''Oh little bird, little bird, mamma's black haired beauty..'' Leila began to sing. ''Her heart is black as her hair and cold as her icy blue eyes''. The woman began to dance around.

Raven moved swiftly launching at her twin, she held her up by her throat and slammed her into a wall, pinning her against it. ''I said shut up''! She hissed.

''Go on Brenna. Kill me.'' Leila choked slightly as Raven squeezed her hand. ''Give in..''. She gasped, her eyes started to glaze, despite this she put up no fight.

Raven's face had grown dark, almost taking pleasure in it, but as if she'd come to realise what she was doing she let go and allowed her sister to drop to the ground. ''No, because despite what you might think of me.'' She leant down and gripped the woman's long hair forcing her to look up. ''I'm not you. Besides, if I finally gave into you you'd get bored with no one to torment.'' She let go and lay down on the make shift bed.'' One day Leila, you will get your peace, just not today.''


	2. To Hell We Go

Raven grunted, the wall of heat as they entered hell through the gate had taken her breath away. The very stench was enough to make her gag.

"Deer lord, what is that smell?" Kormac commented trying to catch his breath. Tyrael seemed unaffected but was holding his chest.

Raven spun on her heel and glared at him. "I swear to god angel if you get in my way again I will not stop firing!" She snapped at him. "You're lucky I only nicked you, if my reflexes had been slower we'd be down a a person!" She Snarled.

Tyrael stood up straight, almost stubbornly. "Maybe if you concentrated on those around you instead of trying to take on every demon you saw I wouldn't had to get between you and the Malformed goat-man!"

Raven growled. "Stop trying to be the hero. You are not justice any more, you are not an angel your not Mr-I'm-going-to-save-the-world! You're just a human man with a stupid sword!"

"Maybe we-" Kormac started but seeing his mistake as soon as Raven turned he death glare on him he closed his mouth. "Ahem, never mind."

Raven turned on her heel again and inspected the two cross bows on her wrists. She glanced up and stared at Leah. Leah coughed nervously. I've found something of interest in uncle's book. She glanced past Raven at Tyrael who was pouring one of the elixirs on his fresh wound. "I think the reason why the demons has grown so strong is because Azmodan is using sin hearts."

Tyrael looked up. "He must have dragged those up from he deepest parts of hell." He moved forward and looked at Raven. "They empower his army, if we can destroy them the men at Bastion Keep should be able to push back the demons and Azmodan will fail to capture the black soul stone."

Raven glanced at the fallen angel then back at Leah and nodded. "Leah you get back to the keep, I don't want you straying too far from that soul stone, you have to remain safe until the last critical moment." Leah nodded and ported back to safety. Raven glanced back at Tyrael. She scoffed. "Stay out of my way..." She paused. "Please." She tried not to make It sound forced, to make it sound sincere, but she failed dramatically. For a brief second she looked past him at the the twin figure of herself, those black eyes staring back at her. She painfully tore her eyes away.

Raven had long wondered about Leila, she knew deep down she was dead, she'd curled up on her sisters grave when the other survivors found her. Yet she remained with her, tormenting her, terrorizing her mind. Even now as she moved through the dark corridors and paths of hell it's self she could here her whispers. At one point she stopped and shook her head mentally forcing the foul creature from her mind.

"Are you okay?" She wasn't sure who had asked her, or placed the hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, maybe it was to comfort her, what would she know of comfort.

"Back off!" She snapped. I'm fine, lets just keep moving

"Common little bird. Leave them come dance with me." She heard the whisper again, like a voice caught on the breeze. There was something off about it, something not quite right. Raven struggled to place it.

Then came the voice clearer this time. "Brenna, you are mine, ignore her, you are mine alone and I wont share you with that creature... " She felt arms wrap around her, ivory skin of her sister. "You are mine alone, don't listen to her."

Raven spun to look at her sister, but she wasn't there. Realisation dawned on her, Kormac wore a stupid grin, his eyes beginning to glaze over. Even Tyrael looked distracted by something. "WAKE UP!" She snapped, the sharp venomous tone of her voice was enough to bring Tyrael to attention, Kormac seemed to barely notice her, he gazed of into the distance entranced by some mysterious voice only he could hear. A few things crossed Raven's mind to wake him from his trance, and she settled on one painful one, well painful for him. She raised her fist and swing, it connected with his cheek, hard enough that he stumbled backwards and grabbed his face.

"What in the name of the high heavens did you do that for?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Because someone was trying to get their upper hand on us." She glared at them. "And you two were grinning like love sick drunks." She rolled her eyes. She glanced at Tyrael. "I would have thought you'd be immune to something like, angel."

Tyrael coughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Being human is more complicated than being an Angel." He quickly tried to change the subject. "I have an idea of who is trying to slow us down, this is most definitely Cydeae's style. She's Azmodan's consort and his favoured general. She's also the demon of lust." Tyrael frowned, some what disturbed he was so easily sucked into the illusion. Yet at the same time his heart grew heavy that it was an illusion, how foolish of him to have believed anything else.

Raven turned her blue eyes to him, and he coughed nervously. "Tyrael? What could an angel possibly lust after?" She asked, curiosity burning in her eyes, there was a some what smug look on her face that she'd put him into this uncomfortable position.

"Home." He lied, although he did indeed miss high heavens and maybe when he first arrived home would have been a true answer, things had changed since then. He broke always from her burning gaze, did she believe him? Could she tell he was lieing? "We should get moving, she's already slowed us down."

Raven watched as Tyrael walked past her, she couldn't help but laugh a little as they picked up the pace, she would confront him after this was all over if she got a chance. No-one wears a dopey grin like that while thinking of home. For now though she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued on their journey down through hell. It seemed like they'd been here forever, fighting demons, spilling their blood on the dirt. Perhaps they had been, perhaps Azmodan had already won the war, but as Cydeae fell to Tyrael's final blow and the final heart was destroyed she knew other wise. Soon Azmodan would stand before them.

Raven hesitated in her steps. "What's wrong?" Two voices echoed around her, one of them her taunting sister's the other Tyrael's.

"Part of me is wondering what will come after this." Raven said looking and neither of them. Again both answered in unison.

"Freedom."

"Death."

Raven clasped her eyes shut. "Everyone keeps telling me this is my destiny, that this is what I was born for, but they are so very wrong." She sighed, and rubbed her temples. "It's feels so much like this was the last page written for me, my final chapter." She shrugged and walked past Tyrael. "It'd be nice to have an ending finally. Here's hoping it's a happy ending."

Tyrael grasped her arm as she passed. "After this is over.." He paused as if he'd had second thoughts about his words. "You will survive this, and when you do we will all drink to the down fall of the demons." Raven looked up at him, there was a softness to his eyes and yet at the same time a sadness.

"Wont you go home?" She asked curiously. "I'm sure your kind will welcome you back with open arms after this."

Tyrael shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure I want to go home any more. There are more important things than my place on the council."

Raven nodded as he let go of her arm. "To victory then." Tyrael could have sworn she smiled, her eyes seemed to sparkle for a brief moment as she turned away. "You hear that Kormac, drinks are on Tyrael if we all get out of this alive." She slapped the templar on the back.

"Is that so? Well we'd better make sure he at least survives then." He and the demon hunter began to chuckle.

Raven took a deep breath and slipped through the gate way into Azmodan's chambers. The great beast of the lesser evil rose up on his many legs. "Hah you've brought me the pathetic angel too, oh to be rid all of you in one fell swoop." His voice echoed around the chambers as his legs shifted and moved strained under his mass.

"I'm not afraid of you Azmodan." Raven called at him.

"You should be little Nephalim. When the soul stone is embedded in my flesh I will become the sum of all evils, I will be the glorious master of hell." He laughed maniacally. "I will be the prime evil."

Raven shifted position and held her cross bows ready. "But you will have to kill us first. Do you really think you can succeed where your bother failed?" She fired two shots at him and he let out a howl of anger. Raven saw the two men run past her, Tyrael swung his sword at the soft abdomen of the giant beast. Raven aimed much higher, she dug her heels into the ground and began firing as fast as possible at his upper body and head.

Azmodan reared up and slammed his front legs down swinging his arm. Both Kormac and Tyrael were flung to the side. Raven cursed under her breath as he began to descend on them, before Raven knew what she was doing she'd run up behind the demon lord and shot a roped bolt into his back. Azmodan swung around to grab her but raven had already started climbing up his back. "Will you guys stop laying around and give me a hand!" She shouted as Tyrael got to his feet and grabbed his sword, Kormac pulled himself to his feet balancing on his spear. Even from here Raven could see his one arm looked mangled. Azmodan took his chance at her distraction and pulled her from his back fling her harshly to the ground.

Raven felt the air forcefully leave her lungs, she whimpered a little in pain gripping her chest as she rolled onto her back, she found herself staring up at one of Azmodan's spidery limbs, poised above her, she blinked, life seemed to be moving in slow motion as the leg came down, she laughed inwardly and grabbed a handful of grenades and armed them. It was as she dropped them time seemed to suddenly catch up, something firm wrapped around her chest and pull her suddenly back. She fell back against an armoured chest, she shielded her eyes as the grenades exploded. Azmodan howled in pain. Raven took a deep breath, her eyes fluttered down to the armoured arm wrapped around her. She stiffened and pushed it off her, but it held firm for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" Tyrael said breathlessly against her ear.

She turned to look at him briefly, upon realising he was so close that their cheeks brushed, she snapped back to look at the hand. "I'm fine." She stubbornly pushed herself away from him and onto her feet before turning and offering her hand to him. "He's not dead yet." Tyrael grinned and pulled himself up. She was about to thank him, but he'd already nodded and thrown himself into the battle. Raven shook her head. She'd have to thank him later. Azmodan stumbled, unbalanced by his missing leg. This raised and idea in Raven's mind. Keep him busy boys, I'm bringing out the big guns! She shouted and grinned. She armed her arrows with Bolas shots, but began tieing her grenades to the shots as well. She took a deep breath. Only one shot at this. She ran forward past the two men fighting and beneath Azmodan, she fired four shots at two different leg and skidded out from underneath him. "Get down!" She shout and watched as Tyrael grabbed the sluggish Kormac and threw themselves back and down. Raven readied two of her knives and as each explosion happened and Azmodan started to tumble she leapt up. She dug her knives into his flesh, pulling herself up his back until she stood on his shoulders. He howled and tried to grab at her. "Say hello to your brother for me wont you." She whispered before plunging her knives into his eye socket repeatedly, each time with more force, Azmodan's hot blood burned against the skin on her face, he shuddered and gurgled in his own blood. He swung his head in pain clasping at his face throwing her off him, she rolled across the ground with a grunt. She pushed herself up and watched as the great demon threw himself around in a final fit of life.

Raven rolled onto all fours and spat the blood from her mouth, she was unsure whether it was his or hers, but either way the coppery taste sickened her. She laughed, she stared at the ground and laughed, she laughed so hard that tears mixed with the blood on her cheeks. She wasn't sure whether she was laughing or crying now. It was truly over. She could hear the faint voices of Adria and Leah, but it was as though they were some where else. She closed her eyes and sat back on her heels, still hunched over. So confused by the wave of emotions now flooding through her. A hand came down on her shoulder and she looked up at Tyrael, he leant down and helped her to her feet.

He didn't say a word to her, just silently lifted her, he knew better than to try and carry her. Instead he wrapped one of her arms around him and let her lean against him. Leah and Adria had already ported back to the keep taking the injured templar with them. He felt Raven stubbornly struggle to walk on her own at first, but after she stumbled a few times she gave in and leant against him. He smiled as they ported back to the keep together. This was a great day, the demon lords were finally sealed away, all that was left to do was destroy the black soul stone. He sat her down on her makeshift flour sack bed.

"Adria and Leah are readying to destroy the crystal." He said finally after one of the women that lived in the keep came with a bowl of water and a rag. He picked up the rag and wiped some of the blood from the demon hunters face. The cold water seemed to wake her.

"You don't have to treat me like a child." She snatched the cloth from him. And began cleaning her face. It didn't take long to wash the blood off. She leant over to drop the cloth in the bowl on the flour and winced grabbing her chest, just under her left breast. "Do me a favour and get some bandages please."

Tyrael raised an eye brow. Raven had said please, she had said it before, but never so, sincerely. He did as she said and left the room to find of clean bandages. When he returned he found the injured woman trying to undress herself. She was cursing in frustration.

Raven had been able to remove her leather corset easily enough, but she was struggling with the once white tunic, the sleeves stained reddy brown and sticking to her arms, Azmodan's blood, the blood just below her left breast was her own. Stubbornly she looked at Tyrael. "Well are you going to just stand there or help me?" Tyrael coughed nervously and knelt in front of her. "Can you get this foul thing of me, I swear the smell of his blood makes me feel sick."

Tyrael nodded. "Just let me know if I hurt you." He said before gently tugging the tunic free of her leather pants and lifting it up. He hesitated for a moment as his finger brushed over the bare skin beneath the white cloth, is was soft and as pale as snow. His mind swirled with images that he should not be seeing. He forced then away and lifted the tunic further, he kept his eyes looked on the bloody mess beneath her breast. Again he found himself hesitating, his hands brushed over her breasts.

Raven looked down at Tyrael and saw the hesitation in his eyes, even though he wouldn't look up at her, and it dawned on her. He may have had the body of a grown man, but he'd only been human a few months. She wondered if he'd ever seen a naked woman before, and if he had, was it different now that he was human. "Sorry, maybe I should get Eirena to tend my wounds." She looked away and pushed his hands away from her. "I..err." She sighed. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Tyrael shook his head. "No, it's fine." He smiled and rubbed his head and cleared his throat. "She's busy taking care of Kormac's wounds." He changed the subject. "I was just worried that if you lift your arms it's going to make the wound worse. I don't want this to be any more painful than it already is."

Raven nodded. "It's alright the tunic ruined anyway, I'll never get these stains out." She chuckled, the moment had become very awkward as she passed him one of her small knives from her thigh. She looked at the ceiling as he began to cut the cloth. "I've never really asked you before. But what is heaven like?" She smiled. "I bet it's beautiful."

Tyrael looked up at her for a moment as he peeled the remains of the tunic of her, it was an odd question. He supposed this was making her feel just as uncomfortable, he picked up the wet rag again and began to wipe the blood from around the wound, placing his other hand against her band to steady her. He was thankful for the small talk, it took his mind of the erotic images that misted his mind. "It is, the gardens of hope are beautiful as the sun rises, the light bounces of everything. Auriel takes great pride tending for her gardens." He smiled softly at the memories of walking through the gardens where music always played.

Raven winced a bit as he cleaned the wound, the rough rag scraped over her breast and grazed her nipple in a strangely pleasing way, she tried to mask that feeling by concentrating on the pain. "Do you miss it?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. It was my home, don't you miss your home?" He asked inspecting the wound. A small portion of rib bone poked through her skin.

"No." She answered bluntly. "I have no home."

"You need to lay back so I can realign the bones." Tyrael gently pushed her back when she nodded. He didn't push with questions about her past, for that she was thankful. She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt."

Raven nodded. ''Just get it over and down with already.'' She snapped in her usual commanding tone. For a change this made Tyrael smile. Raven took a deep breath but it was quickly pushed out of her lungs as Tyrael began pushing the born back in place. She screamed and her one hand found something soft to dig into. She tried her hardest not to twist, but white hot pain brought black to the edges of her vision. Her chest heaved. _I wont cry. I wont look weak. _She repeated over and over in her head like a mantra. She opened her eyes as the pain began to subside to a horrid ache deep in her chest. As her mind started to clear she was aware that her nails were biting deep into Tyrael's hand. She pulled her hand away and looked away from him.

"Sorry." He said quietly as he began to rub something into the wound, something that stung as first but spread a warm feeling through her chest.

She lay her head back and relaxed a little. She disliked using salves and elixirs, not because they didn't work or she didn't believe in them, but because they had something of a strange effect on her. She closed her eyes and sighed softly as the warm feeling spread through her body, the pain faded away and gave way to the warmth. She'd never been able to describe it, but it made her mind groggy and misty, it always felt a little too nice. She placed her hand back on Tyrael's and looked at him. "Thank you." She said softly.

Tyrael raised a brow as she lay back and seemed completely relaxed. Her hand remained on his and he stared down at it. She'd never said thank you to him before. He turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around hers. "Raven..." He paused for a moment. "You know sometimes your incredibly infuriating, gods only knows you can drive me insane, but-"

"Commander Tyrael, Lady Raven!" A guard burst in before averting his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt." He said nervously.

Raven shook her head and sat up, hold her ribs as she swung her legs around. "Don't worry man, he's only tending to my wounds." She began to wrap the bandage around her chest herself. ''Well what's so important you had to burst in?''

''Adria thought you might want to be present when the stone is shattered.'' The guarded nervously stood averting his gaze from them.

''Alright.'' Raven shook her head trying to shake off the drunken haze caused by magic.'' Tyrael you go on up, I'll finish bandaging myself up and make myself a bit more decent before I head up.''

Tyrael nodded and got to his feet. ''Don't forget you owe me a drink at the next tavern angel. She said as he was at the door.''

''I haven't forgotten.'' With that head shut the door behind him and Raven was left to break free of her haze.


	3. Et Tu Brute?

Raven was still in a some what dream like state as she made her way to the top of the keep. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, she wondered briefly what Tyrael was going to tell her.

"Why did you let your guard down?" That soft voice whsipered in her ear.

"I didn't" Raven glanced at her sister.

Her sisters face twisted into an angry distortion of what it was before. "Don't think I didn't see it!" She hissed. "The way he looked at you, they way you let him touch you."

Raven shook her head. "Oh, Leila, there's nothing between us, he was simply being helpful." Raven paused halfway up the steps and brushed her sister's cheek. "You get this way every time. None of them mean anything to me." Raven laughed and continued to walk. "I learnt along time ago that there is no room in our short lives for anyone else. You made sure of that."

The crisp cold air hit her face and helped clear some of the haze from her mind.

"Adria why?"

She heard Tyrael's voice shouting, other sounds settled on the breeze and Raven's stomach twisted. Something was so very wrong. She ran up the rest of the steps, something wrapped around her legs and she stumbled forward.

"Ah, you decided to join us, Nephalim." Adria's voice was no long the soft voice of a loving mother but edged with darkness and spite.

Raven's eyes widened as magical chains wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. She glanced around and realised Tyrael had also been trapped like this. Leah stood screaming, twisting in agony in a magic circle. It dawn on Raven. She hung her head limply.

"Oh the Nephalim realises." Adria laughed, she turned to Leah and grinned. She squeezed her fist and both Raven and Tyrael let out a cry of pain, the chains wrapped tighter around them. "20 years go I went to Tristram." She squeezed tighter, the pain in Raven's chest made speck of white and black apear on her vision.

_I will not cry. I will not show weakness._

"When Aiden came to me I saw Diablo within his heart and I swore myself to him." She laughed squeezing again, this time with suck force the chains snapped and they were thrown back. Raven had no idea if Tyrael was conscious, she was barely so. Adria turn her back on them and turned onto her own daughter. "Cain suspected, I suspected you were Diablo's own daughter." Raven gasped and crawled over the Tyrael, she could taste blood in her mouth and for a brief moment wondered if she was dieing.

"Tyreal...You must wake up" She whispered and shook him. Raven winced as she heard Leah scream in agony, she bit her cheek hard, forcing back the sickening lump in her throat. "God damnit angel, wake the fuck up!" She shook his more franticly now, and watched as Diablo in Leah's body opened a portal to the high heavens. Raven let out something that sounded like and sobbed, her arms giving way under her weight.

"You failed little bird." Liela stood over her. "Or maybe you succeeded. Maybe you destiny was never to help destroy the evils, but create the prime evil." A alabaster hand brushed under Raven's chin, Raven pulled away instantly sickened by the touch.

Something brushed her arm and Raven almost snapped at her sister, only to turn and See Tyrael was coughing and had grasped her arm as she pushed himself up. "I am a fool." He said.

Raven shook her head and stubbornly got to her feet. "Go after him you fool! I'll get the others, we'll follow after you as soon as we can." She pulled Tyrael to his feet. "I wont go down without a fight." Tyrael nodded weakly and grabbed his sword launching through the portal.

It took a moment for Raven to gather her wits before seeking help. By the time she and the others passed through the portal she found Imperius arguing with Tyrael.

"The heavens burn Tyrael and you are to blame!"

Raven aproached the pair and Imperius' eyeless gaze fell angrily on her. She could feel the heat boring a hole into her.

"Look at what you kind is capable of Nephalim, look at the destruction your kind bring to everything they touch." The angel hissed, flashing of almost blinding orange light forced her to shield her eyes. She heard the clatter of something metal on the ground, the light faded and she looked for the source of the sound.

Tyrael had fallen to his knees and held his face in his hand. "It is true, I am to blame." He spoke softly, barely loud enough to hear. Raven felt a pang of pain in her chest. She knew what is was to see your home burn, but that pain and hardened her, made her stronger. She stood infront of him.

"Tyrael, get to your feet!" She snapped.

Tyrael looked up at her. "Why?" He snapped back. "Imperius is right, Had I never supported your kind, none of this would have happened. Your kind united the prime evils and released an unstoppable Diablo." He spat angrily at her.

Raven knelt down in front of him and placed her hands either side of his face. "I know what it is to see my home burn at the hands of demons." She lowered her eyes for a moment. "It almost destroyed me, but others found me, friends found me. They made me what I am today." Tyrael tried to pull away from her, but with all her strength she forced him to look at her.

"It's too late little bird." Raven glanced forward as her sister draped herself over the angel and giggled, even as she never took her eyes off Raven. With ease, she ran one of her alabaster hands over Tyrael's face. "Oh don't you remember that face sweetie. That completely and utter look of hopelessness." Raven didn't know why but it sickened her: the way her sister moved over him like that.

She stared at the angel. "Tyrael, please don't give up." She held his gaze for a moment before being pulled away from him. Something inside Raven snapped, something inside her urged to scream at him, at them both! How dare her sister latch onto him like some kind of trophy. How dare he just give up after everything! She dropped her hands away from him and looked away bitterly. "Fine, weep for your city angel, I would weep with you, but I'm actually going to doing something about it."

"Kormac Leave him, he's a pathetic excuse for an angel and a man." She barked. Kormac hesitated but grabbed his spear. "I hope your arm is in working order."

"Eirena, set the bones with magic, I'm a bit slow but.." He stretch his arm out and swung his spear. "I'm up for some demon slaying if you are."

Raven nodded before turning her attention to Eirena who had just started to lean over and talk to Tyrael, but as soon as Raven met her eyes she straightened up. "Stay with Lyndon, make sure nothing else gets in and nothing gets out." Raven lowered her eyes to Tyrael and curled her lip at him, he caught her look at him and looked away from her. Perhaps it was shame or anger. Did he hate her now. She turned her back on him and walked away. So be it. If he was going to turn his back on them then they would do the same.

Tyrael leant against one of the crumbling walls, even though Eirena and Lyndon remained they knew they'd been forbidden to talk to him. Raven was right, he was pathetic, he hid his face in his hands. Oh how he was starting to hate being human, every emotion collided, each one of them more powerful than the last. Shame, guilt, anger. His cheeks were damp with tears, something new to him, angels didn't cry, they were incapable of it.

"She doesn't mean it." A soft voice spoke to him and he looked up at the pale face of Eirena. She stood hand on the hilt of her blade, ready for battle.

"She's right." Tyrael answered.

"About a lot of things, but not this." Eirena looked up and across the heavens. "She's right you should fight.." Eirena knelt down in front of him. "She cares too much, that's the problem. She pretends not to. She pretends we're all disposable, replacable. I almost believed she did, but..." She paused hesitating. "When came to get us, after what happened with Leah, I knew other wise. She has her issues, but she's scared of loosing anyone else.." Eirena lowered her gaze and got to her feet. "You know she's the most lively after you'd upset her some how, god you irritate her like a tick on a dog, but you are, were the only thing any of us could rely on."

"You heard what her ladyship said, leave him in his own self pity." Lyndon shout to Eirena.

Eirena nodded and placed her hand on her blade again. "When you turned away from her when she needed you the most, more than you needed her, you cut her deep. Even diamonds will crack eventually." Eirena walked away from Tyrael and he was left on his own again, alone with his thoughts.

Raven grunted as she was thrown against the wall of the hell right, the Mallet lord and hit her hard but it was weak and already dieing. She aimed a bolas shot at it's head and watched as it twitched and tumbled down. Kormac was suddenly stood over her and held his hnd out to her. "Are you okay."

Raven laughed. "Not really, I should have been passed out from drink and in the arms of one or two of those guards at the keep." He pulled her up to her feet. "You know the usual we just saved to world celebrations."

Kormac raised a brow. "You don't come across as the one night stand kind of woman."

"I don't come across as a lot of things, but believe me I would have been very drunk and very eager to please. Alas fate is not kind to this one." She shook her head. "Bah, maybe those guards and that ale will still be there tomorrow, eh?"

Kormac laughed and patted her on the back. "Let us hope so."

Auriel hovered a few feet away. "Quickly, you are not finished Diablo storms the silver spire. He must not reach the Crystal Spire!" The urgency in Auriel's voice pushed the laughter from Raven's heart.

"We will stop him, or we will die trying." Raven said definitely, she believed it in her heart of hearts.

Auriel opened up a portal for them and she stepped through, for a brief second panic over come her as she stared up at a demon, snarling and ready to pounce, she stepped back and nearly tripped over Kormac who'd just passed through the portal. Before she had a chance the even grab her knives the demon howled in pain was something silvery and shiny with it's blood broke through it's chest before being yanked back with a sickening crack of bone. The demon dropped, and like a curtain being lifted Raven's pale blue eyes met with vengeful hazel ones. For a brief second she was relieved and happy to see Tyrael stood there, but she quickly remembered the way he'd looked. She pushed past him. "Finally grown a pair I see." She snapped.

"We should thank him, at the very least." Kormac protested at her rudeness.

Tyrael lay a hand on Kormac's shoulder. "It's fine." Kormac tried to protest.

"We would have been fine without his help, I was about to grab my knives anyway." Raven hissed, not looking back until something grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. She swung around her fists balled, had Tyrael not caught her fist he had no doubt she would have struck him. "Tyreal, we don't have time for this let me go, NOW!"

"Not until you listen to me." He held her arms tightly as she struggled. He was almost amused by her stubborness. "Please." He said quietly. She stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Make it quick." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, as if those words for her ears alone. "I was wrong to let despair take hold of me like that. You were right, I was pathetic, but you and Eirena made me realise something." He let go of Raven. "You both made me realise what it is to be human. Your kind face death and despair every day of your lives, and yet you can the gain courage to move past it." Tyrael looked at her hard for a moment, as if trying to read her.

Raven laughed. "What?" She turned. "Am I supposed to fall for that crap? I've heard some bull shit in my time but that takes the cake." She shook her head. "You are not one of us, you will never truly be human, you will never understand us and you can stand there and try to sweet talk yourself out of it all." She looked over her shoulder. "But I've seen the real you, I saw what could have been me." She turned away and began to walk off. "The difference is, when someone offered me their help, offered me a chance to kill the bastards that destroyed my life, I took it with a firm grasp and never looked back."

Tyrael let his arms fall to his side as he watched her walk off, Kormac lay and hand on his shoulder as he passed. "Give her time, she'll come around." His hand slipped away and Tyrael looked at him.

"I don't think she will." Tyrael's heart sank as Kormac moved to catch up with the demon hunter, in that instant he realised how deep the wound he'd caused was. Eirena was right, when she was trying to get him to his feet, it was not because she wanted to help him alone, it was because she needed him more, she'd been asking him to help her fight through this and he;d turned away from her. He flexed his fists in frustration and anger at himself. He could never repair this damage, he could never heal this wound. She been betrayed twice in one day and it sickened him he'd played a part in it. He would at the very least support them at the very least for as long as she would put up with his presence.


	4. The Fallen

Raven took little notice of Tyrael as they battled up the silver spire. It seemed the higher they got, the closer to Diablo they got the more Leila tormented her. In her mind she was creaming at her, begging her to stop! To leave her. She was becoming easily distracted and as another battle ended with Kormac and Tyrael cleaning up and her on her ass she grew frustrated. Tyrael stood above her and held his hand to out her, though lowered his eyes as not wanting to meet hers. She scoffed at his hand and pushed herself up. She paused momentarily as she passed him. "I will never take your hand." It was said so quietly that only he could hear it, so low, so poisonous. "So stop offering it. It's pathetic the way your moping after me, like a faithful hound kicked by it's master."

She still wasn't sure why she was so pissed at him. Perhaps it wasn't him she was angry at, perhaps it was herself. Deep down she knew Adria was too good to be true. It was easy to make him the target of her anger, how dare he act like he cared for any of them and just... Abandon them like that. She clenched her fists, gods she wanted to scream at him, to let him know exactly how he'd made her feel. She wanted to scream at that bitch she called her sister for tormenting her. Her knuckles ached and her nails bit into her palms. She choked back an angry sob and repeated her mantra in her head. _I wont cry. I wont look weak. _"Come, we're not far." She raised her head. "I feel it in my heart, he's near."

She glanced back at Kormac and Tyrael, she sharply turned away at the presence of her sister, she was taunting her again. How could someone like Tyrael not sense that foul creature around him. She inhaled sharply and pushed through the pain, both physical and emotional, but it was so had. She was exhausted, she was growing tired of this stupid war. "I'll tell you what Kormac, if I actually get through this day I'm going need something a little stronger than that ale." She sighed relaxing a bit. "I know Haedrig has a bottle of barrel aged Brandy from the tavern in Tristram." She said half to herself half to Kormac.

Tyrael glanced at Kormac who nodded. "Aye, I could do with something stiffer than ale myself." He gripped his spear and looked at Tyrael. "We'd all better get a move on then.."

The final portal lay just up ahead, Raven gave a sigh of relief as she passed through it, but it didn't last long. Imperius stood angels either side him, his fiery sword raised an aimed at Raven. She was sure that if she could have seen his face, if he had human feature that she'd recognised that twisted expression of hate, anger disgust. "Nephalim I WILL kill you if you continue you any further."

Raven moved swiftly around his sword and before anyone could stops her, because both Tyrael and Kormac had reached out to grab her arms. "You know what, any other time I'd be happy to go toe to toe with you." Imperius stood his ground, but moved to stare down at the much smaller woman. She felt dwarfed by him, she was by no means a tall woman, but in all his armour he made her look positively child like. "But you know, I've had enough of your kind and your virtues, The only two of your kind that have actually been useful are Auriel and Ithereal, but I still wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them." She curled her lip up. "You claim to be courage, to be valour, but do you know what I see. An immortal coward!"

Raven stood back and pushed past him. "And personally, it it wasn't for the fact he'd come to Sanctuary when he was finished here, I'd let you all rot with him." She heard Imperius growl raising his hand to strike her.

"Insolent Neph-" He went very still, Raven stopped as the world seemed to shake around her. "No! He's reached the Crystal Arch!" Imperius howled trying to push past Raven, but as seemed as though every step he took was pained.

Raven stepped back, her eyes wide as the angel fell, no, not him. The shell of his armour fell. Empty, the sound of clanging metal echoed around her so loudly is hurt her ears and her mind. She covered her ears and spun around, each and every angel had fallen into a heap of armour and weapons. Raven was sure her sanity had finally slipped away, and for once her sister wasn't there to taunt her, perhaps she realised there was no need too. Someone had grabbed her arms and snapped her out of her daze, it was those cursed hazel eyes, they looked so troubled, but not as hopeless as they were earlier.

"Raven we have to go before he completely destroys the arch!" There was urgency in Tyrael's voice, urgency she understood but she still pulled back from him.

"I don't want your help! Stay with your own kind, angel." She backed away and waved form Kormac to follow her, she paused briefly only to pick up one of the swords from on of the heaps. She was not adept at using a sword but she had no doubt she would need it.

Tyrael grabbed her wrist, and she turned to look at him, she wasn't sure how she'd looked in that briefest of moments, but he had begun to speak, she couldn't hear what he said, maybe she didn't want to. Almost instantly he let go of her and let his hand fall to his side, he must have realised she wasn't hearing him.

Raven caught up with Kormac in time to see, what she could only describe as black twisted horns surround him and pin him in place. She hacked at them with her newly acquired sword. "Go!" Kormac said. "I'll catch up with you when I can, but you need to finish him." Kormac's face softened slightly. "If we don't make it out of this alive, I just want to say it has been a great honour to have come this far by your side."

Raven nodded and reached through the bars, she didn't need to share words, it was all said in a gesture. She would make sure her friends got through this even if she didn't. Friends, what a foreign word to her and yet. Kormac, Lyndon and Eirena, they had fought by her side, had cultivated a friendship with her.

_Everything I touch wilts and dies eventually._

Those words echoed through her mind and she turned away from him and began up the steps. Something defiant rose inside her. Not this time. She gripped her sword and stood, the great Diablo hovered before her, absorbed into crimson light, watching her rise up the steps. Raven sneered as he lowered to the ground.

"It's magnificent isn't it, Nephalim." He held his arms arm. "All the evils combined into one being. The Prime Evil! I am Legion!"

Raven wasn't ready for the speed at which he charged at her, one minute he was feet away, the next he was so close she was staring into his wild amber eyes, it took every bit of strength to pull her eyes from his, just in time to raised her sword and blocked one of his many arms from swiping at her. She blocked one arm to have another clawed hand swipe at her side knocking her to the side. She yelped feeling that freshly set bone move and crack in new places, she pushed the mind numbing pain away and jumped to her feet dodging another clawed hand. She swung her sword and fired the crossbow strapped to her left wrist. The sword met with the soft flesh on the underside of Diablo's arm, she smiled darkly taking pleasure in the sound of tearing flesh. Diablo pulled back and briefly inspected his arm.

When he turned back to the demon hunter, it was with new fury, each attack came stronger and faster than the last, Raven blocked and slashed as best she could, but she was no angel or demon, she was just a woman. Every so often Diablo would break through her defence and throw her back, tear at her flesh with his claws. In a split second Diablo was in front of her and then suddenly behind her. "Enough Nephalim, let us see how well you do in our own realm."

Raven was stunned, paralysed and unable to move as the world spun around her, at the burning city of angels twisted and gave way to the darkness. When her mind was finally able to focus again she found herself in a darkness so thick she could barely see what was in front of her. "You're a coward Diablo, like the rest of them." She screamed into the darkness.

Diablo laughed from some where in the distance. "You are in my world now Nephalim." Raven spun as she saw a flick of a tail out of the corner of her eye, she spun again as something brushed behind her. "You will succumb to your own terror and know you can never leave your madness.!"

Raven Heard voices, not Diablo's, but familiar, she shrunk back as each figure surrounded her. She backed away until she hit something firm, not a wall, at least on a stone one. She was circled by people she had know, still knew. Leah, Cain, her mother and father, her younger brother and of course she sister. "You could have saved us all." It was Leah's voice she heard, her head was spinning. "But you let your own selfish reasons cloud your judgement."

"You brought a stranger into our house." It was her mothers voice, so bitter and twisted. "You brought a demon to us and we ll paid for your mistake."

"Mother I didn't know." Raven reached forward for the shadowy visage, but don't hard hit her in the back.

"We all followed you, we all tried to help you and you pushed us away." Raven realised it was the hilt of a sword that had knocked her down. She didn't need to look up to see the owner of that voice of that deep voice.

She dug her nails into the ground. "I have done everything you asked of me, I sought out the soul stone, I fought my way through demons and demon lord." She spat. "But in the end you turned your back on us all." She pushed herself up to her knees and felt the back of an armoured hand strike against her cheek, it was hard enough that she felt her face instantly swell from the force. She gasped and grabbed her sword. "You all pushed me away, you all thought you were better than me." She got to her feet.

"You failed us all."

"No." Raven got to her feet. "None of you could ever live through what I have lived through." She swung her sword at the angel who had struck her twice. "None of you will ever be as strong as I am." The sword sunk into the shadowy flesh of Tyrael, and for a brief second she felt as though she'd made a mistake, that this wasn't a shadow being but the man himself. For a moment she doubted her mind, what if Diablo had manipulated her into attacking the real thing. His hand wrapped around the blade, Raven was suddenly very aware that of the twist of pain in his eyes, but another hand and another grabbed the blade.

Diablo howled in pain gripping the sword and pulling it from his gut, his already injured hand grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the side. She felt that same sickening feeling as the darkness faded around her, she heard the clang of metal on the floor, her sword. She began laughing, she wasn't sure what was so funny, but she laughed anyway as she pushed herself to her feet. "God you picked HIM?" She heard Diablo let out a howl of anger and frustration. "You picked HIM! Of all the people from my life, you chose him." She pushed herself to her feet. She was over come with emotions, why had she suddenly doubted her actions, why had she panicked at the thought of killing Tyrael? Diablo had under estimated her, but perhaps not as much as she thought he had.

She let out a strangled scream as Diablo kicked her back across the floor. "I will not loose to you Nephalim."

Raven curled her lip and got to her feet. "My name is Raven." She spat. "You'd do well to remember it." She reached down to her thigh and gripped one of the knives that lay there. As Diablo closed in and took another swing at her, she sliced at hi arm, and ducked around him, embedding the knife in his side. Diablo screamed, raven was sure whether it was from pain, anger or the sheer frustration of letting her injure him. She picked up her sword, Diablo had already turned and was charging at her, she waited. As soon as he was close enough she leapt into the air, her feet pressed against his thigh forcing her up, she raised the sword and thrust it with all her might into the demon's chest, something met with her face and she let out a scream of pain, blood filled her mouth and she was sure she'd drown on it.

She hit the ground with a thud and listened, waited, she heard the screams of Diablo and as she looked up, half blind, she watched him tumble backwards off the silver spire, her sword embedded up to the hilt between his ribs. She smiled and let her arms give way beneath her. She barely registered that someone was over her, shaking her. She could hear the distant voices around her. She took a deep painful breath and with a raspy, exhausted voice, whispered. "Is it over."

She felt someone lift her from the cold floor,. "Yes, it's over." She smiled and let out a long sigh.

"Good. I hate loosing." She didn't register who had spoken to her, just that the deep voice was somewhat comforting in this moment, she was to exhausted to even fight against them, to even try and walk. Instead she decided to just close her eyes and sleep.


	5. The Voice In The Darkness

In the darkness Raven felt claustrophobic. It seemed to be pushing down on her, squeezing the breath from her lips. She blinked as two fragile hands, those pale fragile hands that she'd seen so often. "It's time to go home little bird." Raven looked up at her sister. Still twisted by the demonic taint, but there was something, something so very soft about her features today. "Come back to us. We're all waiting for you."

Light seemed to drag Raven from the stretch of darkness and yank her forcefully away from her sister. Before she even realised she was fully awake she rolled over and threw up, the bitter taste of bile made her shudder. "I feel like shit." She scoffed flopping back. "I must be in hell." Her eyes barely focused, unable to fully adjust to the light. She was aware that someone moved in the room to stand over her.

"Well hate to let disappoint you." Kormac leant down and grinned at her. "We'd started to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

Raven raised a brow, realising he no longer wore his armour, but a loose fitting tunic, he looked tired and unshaven and she laughed. "Are you sure, you look like hell too." The act of laughter made her wince and she groaned.

"Careful, Eirena and Auriel did what they could to heal you but." He looked guiltily away from her. Raven remembered the pain in her face, the dull ache that lay thee now. Her hand hesitantly reached up and brushed along the left side. She didn't need a mirror to feel the long gashes from her forehead, through her eye. No wonder she was having trouble focusing on the room, the eyelid was mangled, but the socket was sealed up and she could feel her eye moving around, her fingers continued their journey across the scars, they ran down her cheek. The memory of choking on her own blood flashed into her mind, the scars finally finished at her lips. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I will have to thank them." She carefully sat up. "How long how I been lay here?"

"About two weeks." Kormac held her arm, trying to steady her as she stood up.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me after the battle, I don't let just anyone carry me you know." She laughed.

Kormac shook his head. "I didn't, I could barely stand up myself. One of the blades from that cage pierced through my leg after I tried to break free." Raven looked at him in surprise. "Tyrael was the first to find you, he refused to let you go even when everyone else believed you dead."

Raven looked down at her feet and tensed her muscles. "I think I got it now." Kormac hesitated, but let go of her, he didn't move far from her and she felt him move forward to help every time she stumbled forward, but eventually she remember how to walk and made it through the door. As she entered the hall of the keep there was a ear piercing cheer and someone flung there arms around raven. She stumbled and winced.

"Sorry." The enchantress quickly let go and stood back. "We're so happy to see your awake, I..We were so worried about you."

Raven smiled and leant against the wall, being blind in one eye was going to take some getting used to, but to hear and see people so happy to see her felt good, she scanned amongst the faces, noticing two missing. "No Lyndon? Or..." She paused. "Guess the angel could look me in the eyes...I mean eye." She jokingly corrected. She wasn't sure why but something felt, no this wasn't disappointment. She refused to believe that she wanted to see him there.

"Lyndon slipped off sometime last week." Kormac answered still hovering over her. "Tyrael left for the High Heavens with Auriel after she healed you to the best of her ability." Kormac hesitated. "He requested to become the Arch Angel of Wisdom, but I don't think he wants to be an angel any more."

Raven wasn't surprised by the news, she was surprised that he'd returned as wisdom, it made her chuckle. "Guess he actually must have learnt a something while travelling with us." She sat on a barrel and smiled. "hows about we all drink to the destruction of the prime evils and to Sanctuary!"

* * *

Raven was surprised, the last time was was in the city of Caldeum she'd barely taken notice of the beauty of the place. She tightened the scarf and hood as people tried to peer into the dark shadows that hid her face. It wasn't that the scars made her uncomfortable., but it was easier to stay antonymous. People knew the scars, some would approach her and cheer her name, but most feared her. She was marked by the prime evil himself. She approached a market stool and browsed over the trinkets on there, Raven almost laughed as something climbed up for leg and onto her shoulders. She stared into the golden eyes of the melanistic ferret, she chuckled as he waved something shiny front of her face. She reached up and took it from his tiny paws. The necklace sparkled in the sunlight, the four aquamarine gems splayed out a silver dragon fly.

She tilted it and admired the way the after noon sun bounced off each of the gems. "You're quite right, it is rather beautiful in this light." She turned to the merchant. "How much for it?"

The merchant seemed to think for a moment. "200 gold coins to you lovely lady."

Raven smiled, 200 gold was an alright price. She couldn't be bothered to haggle in this heat she nodded and handed the coins over. She smiled and placed the necklace in a pouch on her hip. She looked up at the sky and moved a hand up to scratch behind the ferret's ear. It was hard to believe it had been so long since she fought Diablo,almost a year now. Most of the scars had healed up, not just on her but the world around her. She'd travelled with Eirena and Kormac for some time, up until the wedding. She frowned slightly and covered her mouth with the scarf again and pushed through the busy streets to the gates and eventually back out into the desert. She was happy for them, but it was time for her to finish her own journey, it would take so long to get home. She wasn't heading directly home, she wanted to collect a few things as souvenirs, things she hadn't thought of getting the last time she passed through these places.

She sighed, by the time she'd set up camp night had already started to fall. She'd made camp next to a small oasis of water. With the lack of demon attacks recently she'd had time to relax her guard. Not too much though, she stripped away her pale tunic and pants after laying down a few traps, just in case. She hadn't realised how much she ached until she sunk into the water, the only item of clothing she still wore was a belt, on which a small cross bow hung along with a few bottles. She laughed as the ferret bounced across some rocks and sat above her playfully batting at the water trickling off the edge of the rocks like a waterfall. She undid the belt and placed it on the rocks, just below her companion.

The water tumbled over her and Raven ran her fingers through her hair, it had just started to brush her shoulders, she'd stopped keeping it short a little while ago, it helped hide her scars, or at least that was her logic for letting it grow out. Scars. Her body was dotted with them, most had faded with time. Her hand brushed over the scar below her left breast and it paused there momentarily, it still gave her trouble even now. She picked up one of the bottles and pulled the stopper from it, immediately she inhaled the sweet smells of spices, cinnamon, nutmeg. She let the oil trickle onto her hand and began to rub it into her skin. The black ferret began to show awkwardly and began to chatter to her.

"I'm aware Merlin, I've already taken the necessary precautions." As if to punctuate her sentence there a cracking a grunt followed by a splash of water. Someone had set off one of the traps. Raven grabbed her crossbow and waded to the damp hooded figure and tossed back the hood with the tip of the loaded bolt.

Tyrael had a split second to gain his bearings before he found himself staring at the loaded crossbow. The first thought that crossed his mind was why she hadn't pulled the trigger, that was hastily pushed aside when he looked up and past the weapon. He quickly diverted his eyes away. How was she able to just stand there naked without feeling embarrassed, and the smell of spices was almost intoxicating, he pushed hazy images from his mind.

Raven watched him and lowered her bow. She gathered her belt and waded past him. "They told me you took the place of wisdom." She grabbed her tunic and pulled it on as he got to his feet. "A wise man wouldn't sneak up on a woman that doesn't want to see him." She smirked. "He'd also try not to look like he's obviously following her." She knelt down next to the fire and patted her leg, Merlin darted from his perch up onto her lap. She smiled and rubbed behind his ear. Tyrael was silent, she perhaps wondered if she'd imagined him for a split second.

"Wisdom is learning things you never knew before." She heard his slosh through the water and back onto dry land, he'd hesitated behind her before moving to stand opposite her, he frowned removing the soggy cloak he'd been wearing. Raven glanced over the armour he wore beneath it, it was quite remarkable how it reflected the fire. She returned to making a fuss of the ferret. "Or sometimes realising things you should have known."

She shifted uneasy. His presence so close made her uncomfortable. Why had he come to her now after all this time, she curled her upper lip slightly She wasn't as angry or hurt as she was, but some wounds never fully heal. She felt a pain of pain in her chest, she rubbed the scar. "Why are you here, Tyrael?"

"I'm not sure." She met his eyes for a moment. "You left the Keep before I got word you'd woken up. By the time I got there you had disappeared." He looked at the fire and sat down resting an arm on his raised leg. "I wanted to make sure you were safe."

Raven heard something that sounded like sincerity in his voice, but all the angry emotions flooded back. "Well as you can see I'm fine." She snapped. "Now piss off!" She wasn't fine, anyone could see that, she was balling up her hands into fists so hard that the knuckles went even paler that her usual skin tone.

"No your not." Tyrael stared at her through the fire. "You haven't be fine since we first met. Every time anyone asked you about how you were feeling you clammed up." Tyrael's expression and tone had changed. She could hear anger and frustration in. "When any of us tried to get close to you, you pushed us away. I may have fucked up but at least I admit it."

Raven was taken by surprise when Tyrael swore, she'd never heard him cuss, but the curiosity only lasted a second. "If your in the mood for sharing.." Within a split moment she was close enough to him that she could see his eyes. "What was it you saw that day in hell, what was it Cydeae tempted you with."

Tyrael stiffened as she closed the gap between them, the smell of spices seemed to fog his mind, "It was nothing." He said clearing his throat. She moved closer still and ran her hands down his arms.

"Was it a fair damsel in distress." She whispered, there was a glint of something in her eyes that he couldn't placed, he froze completely when she leant forward and placed a kiss against his cheek, then another along his neck. He placed his hands on her arms. "Raven.." He felt a hand brush over his cheek and he closed his eyes for the briefest moment almost savouring the moment. He could hardly breath with her so close like this.

"Did you think I didn't see the way you looked at me that evening?" She mimicked her sisters words. She hadn't noticed it herself, but she grinned. "the way you looked at me, weakened by my wounds, tired. You thought you could save me?" She whispered against his ear in such a taunting way. He gripped her arms tighter and pushed her back and away from him.

"Raven!" He snapped, forcing her to look at him. His eyes flicked over the scar on her face, he brushed his hand over it pushing her hair out of the way. "I wish I could change they way things played out." She pulled back from his hand, her hair fell over the left side of her face and she traced the scars.

As if to try and correct the situation, she scoffed and moved back to her place. "Well now you've seen me you can go. I'm quite capable of looking after myself, angel." Raven lay down, resting her head on her arms watching the flames. She heard Tyrael move, but not get up, she cursed him in her mind. Stubborn fool. Yet some part of her was thankful he didn't leave her. She closed her eyes, in truth being that close to him like that, even if she was taunting him, felt good, it felt right.


	6. There Is No Cow Level

**This is an optional chapter between 5 and 6. I wasn't going to post this. But honestly I don't think it's offensive.**

**This is a MATURE Chapter because it involves acts of a sexual nature. To the mature viewers enjoy. :D**

* * *

Raven's awoke to find the fire still burning, though not as intense as before. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, She couldn't see Tyrael and she let out a sigh of relief, he'd left, she felt a sudden pang of disappointment, she sat up and heard movement behind her. She looked over her shoulder, she saw a figure on the edge of the pool of water and she groaned cursing her poor eyesight. "Tyrael?" The figure stiffened a little before stepping into the light. Raven blinked and stared at him. He'd hastily wrapped his cloak around his waist, her eyes travelled up across the muscles on his stomach, they were not the muscle of a young man, hard a taught, but the muscles of a warrior who'd seen many battles, She realised she must have woken when she heard him stepping out of the water. Realising she was staring at him she turned away, half embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He watched her carefully, she could feel his eyes on her.

Raven pushed the hair out of her face and laughed a bit. "Actually, I thought you'd left." She sat up onto her legs and yawned. "I guess it was too much to hope for." He moved to sit next to her.

"Why do you do that?" He asked. "Why is it so important to push people away."Raven shifted nervously at how close he was to her, she ran her eyes over him for a moment before her eyes fell on a small scar on his side, without thinking she ran her fingers over it. He grabbed her hand. "Ah, that's the one you gave me." He said looking at her. "When I stupidly got between you and a goat-man."

Raven looked at him for a moment. "I'd almost forgotten. Should have aimed higher." She smirked and glanced at his hand around hers, his hand was so much bigger than hers, he ran his calloused thumb across her palm and the sensation of the rough skin made her shiver slightly. He twisted around and his left hand brushed along her jaw line.

"I often wonder why you didn't." Raven was suddenly aware of how close he was to her, her breath caught in her throat. His hand moved away from hers and instead in one swift movement it had wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against him, his lips pressed firmly against her. Raven's mind briefly screamed to fight it, but her lips tingled against his. She closed her eyes and leant up against him, pressing her lips more firmly against his.

He pulled away and she gasped catching her breath, her mind was all over the place. Some parts were fighting against her, telling her to stop this foolishness, but her mind fogged over as his hand slid up under tunic along her bare hip, he leant in and kissed along her neck. She gasped and ran her fingers down his bare arms. He brought his arms up, lifting the tunic up over her head, stopping briefly to trap her arms above her head and capture her lips once more while his other hand trailed down over her breasts, grazing her nipple against his palm. Bolts of electricity passed through her body and she moaned against his lips. She was sure she felt him grin.

He fully removed the tunic and release his grip on her hands, Raven didn't have time to take in his expression because his finger bit into the tender flesh of her rump pulling her up as he dipped his head down taking one of her breasts into his mouth. Raven bit on her lip and dug her nail into his shoulders, squirming under pleasurable feeling, she felt him shift his weight and in the briefest of moments she found found herself staring up at him, his eyes were misty and she bit her lip as he leant down and gently nipped at her neck. It was then she realised he'd already discarded the cloak around his waist, he pressed himself against her and heat rose up through her. The feeling was intoxicating, she gripped his shoulders and he entered her, a moan breaking past her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Raven smiled as she opened her eyes, a sense of warmth flowed over her, her mind was groggy from sleep. She sought out where Tyrael lay, becoming puzzled when she couldn't find the warmth of his body next to her. She rubbed her good eye, wiping to sleep from it. The pale embers of the fire still smoked, she looked past them to wear Tyrael sat, in the same position as he'd been when she'd fallen asleep, although at some point in the night he'd also given into sleep. Raven's confusion cleared and gave way to realisation. She shook her head. "Don't let your guard down." She said to herself. She heard Tyrael shift. She found it amusing that she'd had such a dream, of him of all people. She slowly got to her feet and started to dress fully before he'd completely woken up.

"I hope you weren't planning of trying to sneak off." Tyrael said, she heard tiredness in his voice that said he'd not slept for very long. She took some satisfaction in that.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said sarcasticly. "After all, you'd only track me down and follow me again, right?" She wrapped her belt around her waist and shivered slightly from the memory of that dream, of his hands caressing. What on earth would posses her to have that dream. She blinked and looked over to the small bundle of black fur curled up on her scarf. She sighed and leant down and stroked Merlin's belly. "Common my little friend, tis time to move on." Merlin protested greatly to her taking the scarf, but eventually gave in and stretched.

"Don't suppose you'll reconsider following me." She half asked.

"Not until I've been forgiven for my stupidity." Tyrael replied pulling his hood up over his head. Raven was in awe briefly, as the shadows of his hood feel over his face she was reminded of the drawings in the Book Of Cain, she grabbed her satchel and swung it over her shoulder, she thought briefly how she glimpsed briefly into his form self, and pushed the thoughts away.

Tyrael sighed, somewhat glad to be away from the heat of the desert sun, but truthfully the shaded trees of the forest offered no real comfort. He watched Raven up head, they'd been travelling together for a week now and she'd spent most of those days in silence, except maybe to snap at him. Every now and then a softer side showed and she would thank him for something, usually collecting firewood or some other mundane task. Most nights he sat watching for any kind of would be attacker, mostly because he wasn't eager to sleep. Part of him hated how she'd gotten under his skin that night in the desert, how close she'd gotten to him. He closed his eyes and ran his hand across his cheek and neck, he almost feel the way her lips felt there. Since then every time he closed his eyes and gave into sleep he would feel her body hot against his.

Something snapped him back to reality. "Stop day dreaming will you, there's a village nearby, just over that hill." He blinked for a moment and followed where she was pointing with his eyes.

He nodded, trying to push those images from his head and cleared his throat. "Alright, would be good to sleep in an inn for a change." He paused. "I can't sleep out in the wilds, to easy to be snick up on." She raised a brow at him before shrugging.

"I sleep perfectly fine." Before he had time to interject she added. "Even before you started following me." She smiled. "But it would be good to sleep in a real bed, and to drink fine ale."

"I still owe you that drink." Tyrael said with a smile following after her. For the first time since they'd first parted ways she seemed to relax around him, she was laughing, it was not a thick heavy laughter, but rather the laughter of someone remembering a happy memory.

"That's right you do." She smiled back at him as they walked down the hill and broke through to trees into a clearing. Filled with a few small building. A mill, a few small huts and a larger build that had a creaky sign hang from it with the image of a stags head painted on it. He watched as Raven covered her face and began walking again.

"Why do you hide your face like that?" Tyrael walked be her side and glanced at her, her good eye looked back at him as if he'd asked a stupid question.

"I don't like people asking about them." She placed her hand on the door of the inn and pushed it open. "It's not that I feel disfigured or anything like that, I was never beautiful to begin with." Her words drew a surprised look from Tyrael, he held the door of the inn open and followed her in. The heady smell of ale filled his lungs.

"You were beautiful though." He stopped and realised they way he'd phrased that. "That's not to say you're not beautiful now, you still are, it's just..."

Raven laughed. "Here, let me take that shovel from you, angel, before you dig a deeper hole." She turned away from him and leant on the bar. Tyrael groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Still hadn't grasped all this, all this being human. Maybe he never would. "Any free rooms?" Raven said to the innkeeper.

"You a criminal?" He asked running his eyes over the pair of them. "Only criminals would try to hide there face like that."

Raven rolled her eyes for a moment. She shifted her weight and stood back. "No, but my husband is a very jealous man, he wont let another living man look upon my face." Tyrael pointed a puzzled look at her until she lay a hand on his chest and he realised she'd refereed to him as her husband. "Those that have seen my face, well it was the last thing they saw."

Tyrael looked at the innkeeper who was inspecting him perhaps deciding whether it would be worth calling her bluff. Tyrael grinned mischievously and wrapped his arm around Raven, letting it rest on her hip, possessively pulling her against him. He clearly took raven by surprise because she stiffened against him.

"100 a night. Up the stairs." The innkeeper, passed them a key and Raven chucked some gold at him.

Tyrael unwrapped his arm from around Raven's waist , hesitantly, as they closed the inn room door behind them despite his reluctance to let go he wore a smug expression. Pleased to have taken the woman by surprise, she was frowning, though not at him, but the room. "Dammit, should have come up with something else." She placed her hand on her hip and Tyrael laughed as he peered past her to the bed, it was not a huge bed, but large enough to two people to sleep comfortably.

"I'll sleep on the floor." He said chuckling as laying his sword against the wall and unclipped his cloak. He draped his cloak over the sword before tugging at the straps of his armour. He let out a sigh of relief as he lay the chest plate down. Quickly followed by the rest of the plate mail. He stretched his arms, he felt so much lighter without all that armour.

Raven unwrapped the scarf from around her head, laying her satchel gently down and flopped onto the bed, it was a simple hay bed, not overly luxurious, but much more so than dirt and sand. She glanced over as Tyrael removed his armour, she'd almost forgotten that it wasn't actually part of him, she never truly seen him without it. Her mind flashed to the half naked Tyrael from her dream, she felt heat rise in her cheeks and she diverted her gaze to the ceiling as he turned around.

"I've never seen you without your armour on before." She said trying to feign amusement, the fact was she was impressed, her dream was perhaps not that far off, though it was hard to tell, the tunic he wore was loose, the leather chaps however were tight around his legs. She blink and sat up tearing her eyes away..

"I've never felt relaxed enough to remove it in company before." Tyrael said, she met his eyes and smiled softly.

"Oh I dunno why you feel so comfortable around me, remember I hate you want to kill you ect. ect." She pushed herself back and leant against the wall.

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have taken your chance by now." Tyrael grinned. "I don't believe you'd intentionally hurt or kill me."

Raven laughed. "Right, I'll make sure to make it look like I accidentally shot you in the back."

As if instinct had forced him to do it his hand slid under the tunic to the scar just above his hip. "Well, you've come close to that bef-" Tyrael was so surprised by the crashing sound of metal on metal on wood that he stiffened, the scramble of tiny paws and a shocked squeak as his sword fell onto his armour almost made he chuckled and he turned and watched a black creature streak across the room.

Raven laughed as Merlin climbed up the bed and huddled up on her lap. "Merlin." She scorned, but it wasn't exactly serious. "You shouldn't be playing with the angel's stuff.." She chuckled and rubbed the ferrets belly and laughed a little as he squirmed. Tyrael shook his head picking his sword up again.

He sat on the bed and fell back closing his eyes briefly, opening one eye to inspect the golden eyes peering down at him. He smiled and reached up stroking the ferret's head, it chattered happily. "No harm done little one." He felt Raven shift positions and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, she'd moved to lay on her back, her arms on her stomach. "You seem more comfortable around me, or is it more of e case you've accepted you can't be rid of me?"

"Oh definitely the latter, angel." Perhaps it was a bit of both, she wouldn't admit it to him though. She stared up at the ceiling, and for a long while they lay silently, well besides from the chatters of the ferret playing between the on the bed, sometimes jumping on run of them to get fuss. She yawned and found exhaustion taking hold, she closed her eyes and let herself fall aslee


	8. Chapter 8

Raven groaned as she felt something brush over her check and through her hair. "Mmm...Merlin, I'll feed you later, Raven needs her beauty sleep." She moved her hand to push the ferret away, her hand brushed over something smooth and warm, she opened her eyes as she felt Tyrael's hand pull away. She looked at him, still hardly awake, although she suspected this was one of her dreams anyway. He looked like he'd just woken up himself, his eyes were tender and sleepy. Raven realised that in her sleep she'd rolled over to face him, their faces were so close she could feel his steady breath against her cheek. She tried to blink the sleep from her eyes. "I thought you were going to sleep on the floor." She finally mustered.

"I must have fallen asleep while Merlin used us to launch himself around the room." He yawned and closed his eyes. "I'm not even sure I'm awake now." He said laying his hand between them. Raven watched, their hands were so close, almost touching and for some bizarre reason she felt driven to push her hand beneath his. It was a pleasant feeling having his hand around hers, feeling the roughness of his hands against her small soft one and almost instinctively he curled his fingers around hers. "Now I know I must be asleep." He said quietly.

Raven looked back to his eyes, he seemed more aware now, she shrugged and rested her head back down on her arm, beginning to pull away from him. "I was...curious, that's all." He grasped her hand, gently, but firmly enough to let her know it was fine. Raven became some what flustered over the situation.

"How so?" He whispered. "I believe I remember you boasting once about the notches in your belt." He grinned a bit.

Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she looked away from him. "I've never been...intimate with anyone. Sex is different. It's just..." She paused, and she shrugged again. "It's just sex."

Tyrael turned his hand over and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. He found it remarkable how someone so small and frail in appearance could manage to fight of anything, let alone slay a great demon. She was so pale, almost luminous, against his his dark tawny skin. "From what I've seen I didn't think you wanted intimacy." She pulled her hand away from his, and he let out an almost frustrated sigh and raised his eyes to look at her, she looked away from him defiantly.

"I don't."

He sighed and reached out to her, gently running his fingers along her jaw line, stopping under her chin. "I wish you'd let me in." He ran his thumb hesitantly over her lips. "You have no idea infuriating you could be, every time you looked at me when we all travelled together, I could see the pain in your eyes." He looked away for a moment. "And, yes maybe you were right, perhaps I did want to save the damsel in distress." He ran his hand back over her face tangling his fingers in her ebony hair. "Unfortunately I was still...new to all this, it confused me and clouded my judgement. I still carry the guilt of turning away from you." He shifted his weight and closed the gap between them, for a split second he hesitated, as if to change his mind, his lips brushing against hers, but he pushed away the feelings of doubt and gently pressed his lips to hers, his fingers curling around the back of her neck.

Raven's eyes widened, her heart beat heavy and hard against her chest and she so wanted to fight this, but she found herself sinking against him. This was not like the kiss from her dream, or even the drunken kiss they'd once shared in Caldeum, this was soft and tender, it lacked the passion and urgency of her dreams. She closed her eyes placing her hand against his chest, she became very aware of the speed of his pulse under her hand. His heart was beating almost as hard and fast as hers. He broke away from her, but remained close enough that his lips still brushed hers as he spoke. "I was almost certain you were going to hit me or push me away."

"I told you. I was curious." Raven tried to defend herself, but knew by the way he looked at her she failed. He lay back down and pulled her close, Raven hesitated, but as she ran her hand over his chest she found herself wanting to hear his heart. She lay her head down, against the woollen tunic, she could feel it beating against her cheek, she closed her eyes as Tyrael wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers through her hair. She hard him inhale air and start to talk, but he shook his head. She was glad he didn't speak, right now she was happy just falling back to sleep to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

When morning finally came Tyrael opened his eyes with a smiled to the sound of Merlin's frenzied chatter. "Did she forget to feed you?" He shifted his weight and sat up, seeking to wake up Raven, but when his hands fell on and empty space there was a horrible twisting in his stomach. He cleared his eyes and looked around the room. She was gone. The ferret bit his hand and his hissed in pain. "You could have woken me up sooner." Tyrael shook his head, finding it unbelievable he was talking to a ferret, and for a little while he sat and watched the door, hoping she's sweep in with fresh bread or fruit or some other reason for her not to be in the room. He received another firm bite to his hand for his hesitation, this one was hard enough to draw blood.

He dressed quickly, strapping his armour of and securing his sword to his back. He swept down the stairs, the ferret closed the gap between them before leaping and scrambling up his cloak to perch on his shoulder. The inn keeper almost jumped when Tyrael slammed his hands down on the bar. "The woman with me, did she tell you where she was going?"

"N-no. Your wife left a couple of hours ago, she looked as though she was in a hurry to get somewhere." He paused. "That's not to say she was running away."

Tyrael cursed himself as he pushed through the door into the light, she was running away though. She couldn't have gone far in a couple of hours.


End file.
